1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a beverage dispensing device, and more particularly to a device which whips an unwhipped fluid slurry into a whipped, mixed beverage.
2. Description of Related Art
Many consumers purchase hot beverages from vending machines. These vending machines often contain a variety of coffee and chocolate drinks as well as other hot drinks. Often times specialty drinks such as lattés, cappuccinos or espressos are served in the vending machines.
Some prior art vending machines mix a dry beverage mix and hot water in a cup located in a general receiving area by adding the hot water to the dry mix and allowing the agitation from the pouring action of the hot fluid to dissolve the mixture into the fluid. While this will dissolve simple soluble mixes, the pouring action is insufficient to thoroughly dissolve a more complex mix, thereby leaving a residue of mix at the bottom of the cup. Additionally, this method does not provide for a frothing action to produce a crème that is common to such drinks as lattés, cappuccinos or espressos.
Other prior art vending machines mix the dry beverage mix and the hot water within the vending machine. These machines provide some sort of mixing chamber in the vending machine to aid in ensuring that the mix is properly dissolved into solution. However, these previous mixing apparatuses have not been able to provide a sufficient froth that might compare to such beverages obtained from a coffee vending merchant. Specifically, the prior art used a smooth mixing chamber and a stirring mechanism such as an impeller to stir the mix. However, this method also failed to provide the agitation sufficient to produce a suitable froth or crème.